Make Over
by angellwings
Summary: Natella: Ella gives Nate a make over that he doesn't appreciate.


**A/N: **This was this week's poll winner! Another poll will be up later tonight! **Go vote!**

Happy reading!

angellwings

* * *

><p>Make Over<p>

By angellwings

* * *

><p>"I don't know, man," Nate said into his phone. "That only leaves us a week of downtime. After being on the road for four weeks I don't think that's enough."<p>

"Nate, do me a favor…suck your cheeks in," Ella asked from her spot beside of him on the loveseat. He gave her a strange look but did it anyway as Shane got back to discussing their tour schedule.

Ella grinned and ran her make up brush across his cheeks. She bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing. She felt sort of bad for taking advantage of Nate's distracted state, but…she was bored and he'd been on the phone for a _long time_. Besides, it's not like he'd _never_ worn make up before. She added more of the light pink shade to his cheeks and continued to do so until his cheeks almost looked sun burnt.

"No, dude, come on, think about it. That's only one week for Jase to spend with Caity or for Andy to spend with Dana or for me to spend with—" He cut himself and glanced at Ella hesitantly. "Look, not every one's girlfriend is our opening act. We need more than a week off. Three weeks at the very least."

"Look up, and try not to blink," Ella said. He gave her another strange look but did as she asked. She discretely ran the mascara brush across his eyelashes. "Close."

Nate closed his eyes but continued to talk. "Shane, I don't care how you do it. Just call the manager and push the dates back."

Ella picked up her eye shadow palate and brushed a light blue color across Nate's eyelids, and then pulled out her liquid liner, and started to trace it just above his upper lashes.

"I don't know, tell him he can add South American dates to the end of the schedule to make up for the other dates. There's no way we're only getting a _week_ off for four months of work. Seriously, bro, what were you thinking?"

"Part your lips a little, please."

His eyes opened and his brow furrowed. "What?"

She rolled her eyes. "You've got the phone attached to your ear and I'm bored out of my mind. The least you can do is part your lips."

"Shane, I gotta go," Nate said quickly as he hung up. He turned a suspicious glance on Ella. "What have you been up to while I've been on the phone?"

She grinned and her eyes twinkled evilly. "Nothing."

"Why don't I believe you?" Nate asked as he attempted to stand up and find a mirror. Ella pulled him back down in his chair.

"Where ya going?" Ella asked.

"I want to see what you did to my face."

Ella giggled. "Okay, okay, but before you do…can I take a picture? Where's Shane's Polaroid?"

"Oh no, no pictures. Not until I know what you're so anxious to take a picture _of_."`

She bit her bottom lip as the corners of her mouth formed a smirk. "You probably don't _want_ to know."

The lock on the hotel room door clicked and it swung open. A loud barking laugh could be heard followed by a small yelp.

"Oh. My. God. Where's my phone?" Caitlyn exclaimed as she frantically dug through her purse. "Ugh, I can't find it. Jase, pull out your phone."

Jason didn't move or even blink.

"Jase?" Caitlyn asked again.

"H—He…he kind of looks like a clown," Jason said with a gulp. "With the red and the blue. Caity, I'm scared."

"_What_? What do you mean I look like a clown?" Nate yelled as he sprinted for the bathroom.

"No!" Caitlyn yelled. "Now I'll never get a picture." Caitlyn turned to Ella. "Please tell me you got a picture?"

Ella sighed. "Unfortunately, no."

"Dammit."

"Ella! What the _hell_ did you do to my face?" Nate called from the bathroom.

She giggled before she answered. "I told you. I was bored. You came over to hang out and then ended up taking work calls. What was I supposed to do?"

"Oh, I don't know. Watch TV? Read a magazine? Anything but _put make up _on me," Nate said as he came back into the room and glared at her.

Ella laughed. "But you look so cute."

"Ella," He said in a warning tone.

"Caity," Jason said warily. "Can we just get your sweater and go, please? Seeing Nate in make up is creeping me out."

Nate growled and then shook his head. He grabbed Ella's wrist and pulled her to the bathroom. "You are helping me get this crap off of my face right now."

Caitlyn winced as she watched them go. Nate was _seriously_ mad. "Oh come on, Nate. She was just giving you a little color. You have been looking pasty lately."

"Shut up, Caitlyn!" Nate yelled from the bathroom. "Can you _leave_, please?"

"Why should I leave? This is _mine_ and _Ella's_ room. Remember? Maybe _you_ should leave and calm down a bit," Caitlyn warned him. "Before you do something you'll regret, hot shot."

He rolled his eyes and stuck his head out of the bathroom door. "Don't you and Jason have somewhere to _be_?"

"Yes, yes we do. Somewhere where I don't have to look at someone who reminds me of a creepy clown. C'mon, Caity," Jason said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the door. "Let's go."

She picked her sweater up off the top of her suitcase and then allowed Jason to drag her out the door. "You two kids have fun! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

"_Is_ there anything you wouldn't do, Cait?" Ella asked with a smirk.

"Not really, no. Okay, fine. Don't do anything _Jason_ wouldn't do. Does that work for you?" Caitlyn asked as Jason held the door open for her.

Ella laughed. "Much better."

"See you guys later!" Jason called. "Hopefully _after_ you get that stuff off of Nate's face."

The door closed behind the couple, and Ella nearly jumped out of her skin when Nate's glare was finally fully focused on her. She sighed worriedly and turned away from him to grab a wash cloth off of the rack by the shower. "It won't be that hard to get it off, Nate. Honestly, calm down. It's not like I drew it on with permanent marker or anything."

"Calm down? You put make up on me!"

She reached for her eye make up remover from her cosmetic bag and dabbed it on to a cotton ball. "Close your eyes."

There was awkward silence for a moment as Ella carefully wiped the eye shadow and eyeliner off of his face.

"Besides, you've worn make up before. You've done TV spots and stuff," Ella said as she put away the eye make up remover and then wet the washcloth.

"Yes, with like sheer powder and other things that _blend in_ to my skin. Not this ridiculous goop."

"God, you are such a drama queen. It's not like anyone saw you in it." She said as she squirted a bit of face wash into his palm. "Wash your face with that. Don't get it in your eyes."

He lightly lathered his face. "And you're apparently incredibly immature. I mean just because you're bored doesn't mean that you can—"

"_Excuse_ me? _I'm_ immature?" Ella asked. "Who's the one crying like a little baby because a girl put _a little bit_ of make up on his face?"

"Who would even _think_ to do this to a guy Ella? No body. Just you. What does that tell you?" Nate asked her heatedly. She glared at him and stepped back. She tossed the wet rag at his chest.

"Wipe the soap off," She practically yelled. "And I don't know, Nate, what _does_ that tell us? You tell me."

"It's just something so…_silly_ and signature Ella! Honestly, when are you going to grow up? Sometimes, I think you're still that teenage girl who couldn't choose between two identical nail colors."

The minute the words left his mouth he regretted them. Her lips parted and she gasped as tears filled her eyes. "I see. Nice to know how you _really_ feel, Nate."

He winced and cursed his own stupidity. He wiped the washcloth across his face and threw it in the sink. Nate took a step toward her but she shook her head and backed away from him. Her legs hit the side of the tub and she sniffled. "Get out."

"Ella—"

"No, I don't want to hear it. _Get out_," Ella said through clenched teeth.

"Please, will you just—"

"No! I can not believe that you would say that to me! I—until today you've been the one person who's _never_ made me feel stupid. Even if I knew that somewhere in the back of your mind you were thinking it you _never_ made me _feel_ that way. And now..."

"I didn't mean it, Ella. I promise I didn't. You know how I am. When I'm in a bad mood I just…_say _things. Terrible harsh things. You have to believe that I—"

She turned her back on him and left the bathroom. "I don't know what to believe, but I do know that I _want you out_. Go back to your own room and make your business calls. That's what you were doing anyway, isn't it?"

"I was only making those calls to make sure I had enough time off _to spend with you_, and if you hate my guts then there's really no point to those calls, is there?" Nate exclaimed frantically as he ran a hand across his forehead. "I'm a jackass, Ells. Okay? I should _never_ have said what I said. I just…I was angry and lashed out. I knew it would hurt you and it was out of my mouth before I could stop it."

"Well you should have stopped it! You, _of all people_, know how hard I've worked to _prove myself_ to all of those people who don't take me seriously. The fact that you would use something like that against me over something so incredibly dumb is just…I have _never_ been this angry, Nate. With _anyone_. Will you just…_leave_?" Ella said as she sat down on her bed and turned away from him. "I can't look at you right now."

"No," He said sternly. "I'm not leaving. You'll avoid me and then we'll never fix this."

"Maybe we can't fix it," Ella said quietly.

His eyes widened and he gulped. "We have to fix it. I mean, every time we fight…we fix it."

"Have you ever said anything as hurtful as that to me before, Nathaniel?" Ella asked as she spun around from her sitting position and glared at him.

He closed his eyes and shook his head. "No." He groaned and sat down on Caitlyn's bed. "I should have listened to Caitlyn. I should have gone back to my room and calmed down. You're not the silly or immature one, Ells. I am. As a matter of fact I'm downright _stupid_ for letting those words come out of my mouth."

He felt like a horrible monster. He'd just ruined everything. How had something so _harmless_ as Ella putting make up on him ended with him possibly losing her?

He turned from where he was sitting to face Ella's back. She didn't move an inch or seem to respond at all. He fell back on Caitlyn's bed and stretched his arms out over his head.

"I'm an idiot. I know, and I deserve to have you mad at me forever for what I said, but I can't…I can't lose you, Ella. I just can't. I—I love you," Nate admittedly. "I really _really_ love you, and even if you don't believe me…I think you're brilliant. I would _never_ want to hurt you, and I _hate_ myself right now. I feel like a monster." He suddenly felt the mattress dip beside of him, and he turned his head to find Ella lying down beside of him. His brow furrowed. "Ella?"

She gave him a blank yet very serious look. "You love me?"

"Yes, I do."

"Honestly? You love me?" She asked with a nervous gulp.

"I've never said anything more honest in my life. I _adore_ you, Ella."

"But—but I'm _silly_ and _immature_. I—I put make up on you and I debate between nail polishes that look exactly alike. How could you possibly _love_ me?" She asked as her eyes watered and she looked away from him.

He sat up and pulled her up with him. He brought one hand up under her chin to tilt her face upward and then laced the fingers of his free hand through hers. "Listen to me very carefully, Ella Pador. You're _not_ either of those things. Please don't let those things I said bother you. I didn't mean them and I _don't _believe them. You shouldn't believe them either. You're gorgeous and so talented. You're compassionate and giving, and you care more about everyone else than you do about yourself. Plus, you're modest. So _unbelievably_ modest. You don't see how truly _beautiful_ you are."

She smiled softly at him, and then leaned forward until her lips hovered just above his. "Apology accepted," She whispered. She brought her free hand up and gently caressed his cheek. "I love you too."

Nate smiled and wasted no time closing the distance between them and crushing Ella's lips with his. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck and slipped her fingers into his curls. He kissed her slowly and teasingly as he pushed her back onto the bed. He deepened the kiss as her back finally hit the comforter and she whimpered into his mouth. He still had one arm wrapped around her waist and his hand was flattened against her back. His other hand rested on her stomach and absently played with one of the buttons on the front of her blouse. Her hands moved from his hair to his back and she slipped one hand underneath the neck of his t-shirt. He pulled away slowly and let out a relaxed sigh.

He smiled warmly at her. "So, do you…forgive me? I know I was a jerk, and I promise it _won't_ happen again."

She nodded and placed a hand on either side of his face. "I love you. How could I not forgive you?"

The lock clicked again and the door opened.

"Oh gross! Seriously? On _my_ bed?"

Caitlyn was across the room in a flash and hitting Nate with her clutch.

"Get off, get off, get _off_!"

"Ow, ow, _ow!_ Okay, okay!" Nate exclaimed as he jumped up and pulled Ella with him.

"Ew! Just _ew_! I should go across the hall and make out with Jason on _your_ bed just for that!" Caitlyn yelled.

Jason put an arm around her waist and pulled her to him. "She means congratulations on finally admitting your much too obvious feelings for each other."

Ella blushed. "Thank you."

"And we're going to go now so you two can be alone," Jason said as he pulled Caitlyn back toward the door that was still open.

"So you can be alone on _Ella's_ bed. Or else I'll have no choice but to exact revenge. Got it?" Caitlyn threatened.

Nate rolled his eyes at her. "Got it."

"I mean it, Nate!" Caitlyn yelled as Jason shut the door behind them.

Once the door was closed Nate pulled Ella against him and wrapped his arms around her tightly. He smirked at her and backed them up toward Caitlyn's bed. Ella laughed and shook her head at him. "Nate…"

"Oh come on," He said with a grin. "She's not gonna know."

"She's Caitlyn. She always knows."

He fell back onto the bed and kept his arms around her so she fell with him. He gave her no time to protest and immediately crushed her lips with his. She groaned and parted her lips as Nate ran his tongue across her bottom lip. Just as they started to sink into the kiss Ella's phone vibrated in her pocket. She pulled her lips away from Nate's and then quickly glanced at her phone. Nate moved his lips to her neck. He kissed down her neck and then stopped over her collar bone.

Ella laughed loudly and shook her head as she read the text message she'd received. "I told you she'd know."

"What?" He asked as he lifted his head. Ella held out her phone to him so he could read the message.

_Move. Now. –Caitlyn_


End file.
